Floor lamps, desk lamps and table lamps are all very well known in the lighting industry. Such lamps and particularly lamps which are categorized as table lamps or desk lamps have a body in which the electrical wiring is normally situated and extends from the bottom of the body to the top into contact with a light socket which is utilized to contain the electrical lighting apparatus such as an incandescent or florescent bulb. The body of the lamp usually is decorated in some manner or has applied a particular color to it. It has now become very common for individuals to have such items as table or desk lamps customized for a particular purpose. As one example of such customization individuals will have particular subject matter of importance to them such as hand painted scenes, photographs, various decorated designs and the like applied to a lamp shade through the utilization of Giclee printed material which is secured to the lamp shade. Such a lamp shade and a method of making the same is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,593 the contents of which is incorporated herein by references. If an individual has a Giclee printed lamp shade which includes as part thereof a particular color, the individual may also desire the body of the lamp to be of that same color. Since there are an unlimited number of colors which can be desired by various customers it would become uneconomical to maintain an inventory of lamps having a body with this wide variation of colors. It would therefore be desirable that such a lamp could be independently customized to a color which a customer desires thereby enabling the supplier of the lamps to order a large number of generic lamps each of which could then be color customized as desired, however, in accordance with prior art structures if such is done it would generally require extensive dismantling of the lamp to gain access to the interior thereof to apply a color bearing material such as paint to the inside to provide the desired custom color.
Therefore, there is a need in the lighting industry for a lamp which has a body that can be color customized as desired at the request of a customer and at the same time will not require extensive dismantling or reassembly after such color customizing.